


Of Touch And Taste

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent touch leads to a not so innocent taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Touch And Taste

Of Touch and Taste 

Spike lay sprawled in the chair, his head titled to the side as he slept. Willow frowned down at him debating whether to wake him and let him know that Xander had gone and the bed was his if he wanted it. Vaguely she wondered if vampires got cricks in their necks the way humans did if they slept in the same position for too long, Spike had never mentioned it when he was chained in the bathtub, but then, he probably wouldn’t; the Big Bad probably didn’t moan about an aching neck, the idea of it was very un-Big Bad like. 

It dawned on Willow as she studied his sleeping form that she had never really seen Spike motionless before, he was always doing something. He looked peaceful in sleep his face devoid of expression; he looked almost angelic. 

She sighed and decided to wake him, she wouldn’t feel right just leaving him there. Whispering his name she placed her hand on his upper arm. Distantly Willow realised this was the first, singular time she had ever touched Spike of her own accord. 

Spike felt the touch even in sleep. It was soft and warm, her hand small and gentle against his bare skin. It shot a hot spark straight up his arm. He came awake slowly, savouring the new feeling and the sharp sexual awareness. 

Willow jerked back from him with wide eyes, her lips parted in an O of surprise. In that instant, with her hand on his arm and her blood humming hot in her veins realisation burst through her like an erupting flame to knock her breath from her lungs; sexual attraction. 

Spike felt it too, a tingling in his blood at connecting with her and by her forceful reaction, her heart that was racing like a freight train, he knew Willow felt it as well. 

"It doesn't mean that we're attracted to each other." Why the hell he had said that Spike didn’t know, it was his first instinct; deny the truth. It all but screamed; actually yeah we are. 

Clearing her throat Willow nodded quickly, her voice strained with nerves. "Of course it doesn't.” 

Spike glared, his eyes clouding over. Even though he was the one to deny it first it still stung that she was so quick to agree with him. What was so wrong with him that every woman he met found it so easy to dismiss him? 

He had a sudden flash back to an empty basement where a little seed had been planted and to a dorm room where it had started to grow. Spike hadn’t been aware of it at the time but just because he had been an oblivious wanker didn’t make it any the less real. Whether he liked it or not there was an attraction there and Spike knew himself well enough to know it ran deeper than that where this girl was concerned; she was like him, they understood each other and the thought was terrifying. 

He didn’t want to deal with this, he didn’t need the complication in the car wreck that was masquerading as his life; but he never had been able to control his feelings even when common sense was screaming at him not to get involved. Spike was no more able to resist now than he ever had been; common sense was laughing its arse off at him and Spike didn’t really blame it. This was by far the dumbest thing he’d done in years, but he knew himself well enough to know that resistance was futile. 

It was all her fault anyway, looking at him with those big green eyes, wearing that pink fuzzy top with the lilac underneath, smelling the way that she did. It was enough to drive a bloke insane. 

"Damn you," he hissed just before he yanked her to him. 

Willow had no time to think let alone react as she fell into his lap and his mouth swooped down on hers. Her gasp of surprise quickly turned into a whimper of surrender, her hands grasping his shoulders as Spike deepened his kiss. 

His arms surrounded her, his kiss melted her, confused her, consumed her, and her arms encircled his neck pulling him closer. 

Spike was aware of Willow’s every movement; of her every touch as she held him close and her taste filled his mouth. It was heaven, but it was hell at the same time; it wasn't enough. She consumed him, her lips so soft beneath his own were kissing him with a fire that rushed through his body and hit his groin with record speed. 

Suddenly his mouth lifted away from hers and she gasped for breath. 

"Spike…" 

Panic over took him that she was going to come to her senses and push him away. He couldn’t let that happen not now, not when he had just realised there was something between them; and there was, she was kissing him back and clinging to him as though he was the only thing keeping her anchored to this earth. 

"No…" He took her mouth again, quickly. This was right, this was good, but it wasn't nearly enough for him and his control was slipping quickly. 

"Hey, Wills, you down there?” Xander was back. 

Desperation tore through him as the moron’s foot touched the top step, now he would now have to let her go; but before he did Spike needed just one more kiss, just one more taste of her; it had been so long since he had tasted fresh ripe strawberries and he’d never had essence of Willow before. 

Spike intended to have more of that and very soon.


End file.
